Wolf Girl
by madisonlahote
Summary: All Bella wants is to check Jacob is alright but she is in for a shock when she goes to visit him and Billy won't let her in. After her cousin intervenes she gets the shock of her life.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up that morning drenched in sweat and with the sheets all stuck around me, presumably from my frequent night terrors. I'd had a fever for weeks and my dad was constantly watching me.

I opened my eyes carefully straining through the blurry vision as I straightened up in bed stretching my aching limbs. Once I regained vision I noticed the bowl of water and flannel on the bedside table and guessed my dad must have been in in the night again.

I went to the bathroom to shower and checked my reflection in the full length mirror appraisingly. I was pretty short standing at around 5' 4" just and that was due to a growth spurt of a couple of inches over the last few weeks. My skin was a light tan color because of my partial Quileute heritage from my mother. My body had toned lightly from the extra shifts in the shop and spending my time helping Jake work on his car in the garage on weekends with his friends.

My heart twinged slightly when I thought of Jake and the fact I hadn't seen him in weeks since he was ill. Billy always said he was resting and my dad said I couldn't visit because of my constant fever and he didn't want me getting any more sick.

I dressed in a pair a dark denim skinny jeans, my tan ugg boots, a black tank top and a khaki shirt draped over the top and made my way down stairs to get breakfast started. I kissed my dad lightly on the cheek as I walked past, feeling guilty for all the stress I've been putting him through lately after _he_ left.

I tried not to think of _him_ or his family. At least now I can say their names without an awful hole growing in my chest and my breathing becoming erratic. That was all thanks to my own personal sun which came in the form of Jacob Black. He continued to lovingly pick up the pieces of my life and carefully put them back together with care and adoration. Now I was beginning to feel myself again it was hard not to feel love for him.

The last time I saw him was after our disaster night at the cinema with a very sick Mike. He was scorching hot that night to touch but when I asked he said he felt great. I think he maybe got what Mike had coz he's been out sick for weeks now.

I continued to think about Jake as I plated up the fried breakfast for myself and my dad. I thought about how I just wanted to hear his voice, just to know that he was okay and maybe thinking of me too. I gave up daydreaming and poured my dad and me a coffee and settled at the table.

We sat in silence and ate for a while, the only noise coming from the TV my dad had left on in the other room.

My dad decided to be the first to break our peace as he carefully folded the paper up "So Bells, you got any plans for today?"

I ate my last mouthful and sighed "No dad, I don't think so, I'll ring and see if Jake's any better but I just wish I could go and see him. I feel fine dad, I don't think one little visit will kill me. Can't I please just go and see him for myself"

My dad stood and carried his plate to the sink before turning to look at me carefully "Bells, I don't know, Billy says he needs his rest recently and he still has his fever"

"I'll just drive down, peek in at him while his sleeping and leave, please dad! I'm just worried about him" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and waited for his answer.

He let out a sharp breath and gave me a hard look "Fine Bella, you can go but if Billy even mentions that you're disturbing Jake you'll be under house arrest, do you understand me?"

I nodded my head eagerly, hugged him, grabbed my keys and jump in my truck. Once I was on the way I clicked the radio on and wound the radio down because my body started to overheat.

Once I reached the Black house I visibly relaxed, knowing I was in such close proximity to him and was just about to see him. I made my way to the house and Billy was already on his way out of the house to greet me.

He pushed the screen open carefully and watched my approach "Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked me with a hard edge to his voice.

I looked mildly surprised at him and answered in a curt tone of my own "I was just coming to see Jake, I thought he might like a visitor"

"He doesn't need a visitor Bella, he needs to rest, I told you this over the phone. I'm sorry you made the trip down here for nothing"

I moved up the porch steps and my voice took on a pleading tone "Billy please, all I want is just to look in on him. I just have to see him"

Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes as I moved closer to the doorway considering slipping inside, only to be stopped by a strong pair of warm arms wrapping around my torso and lifting me away so Billy could block it once more.

I struggled against the person making it clear I did not need restraining however, when I was turned in the arms and greeted with the sight of my cousin all I could do was curl up against him and breath him in as soft sobs racked my body.

He stroked my back in a comforting manner and tried to sooth me carefully with his words "Come on Babybell, you know Jake's sick and you're not meant to be out either. Look at you you're running a fever and you're just stressing yourself out. Calm down and I'll take you home"

I smiled despite myself at the affectionate nickname he always used for me and let out a half giggle, half sob. I looked up at his face and saw the man who was always there like my big brother. I put my head on his shoulder as he turned to walk me to the car. I looked back at Billy who was looking on with a sad expression on his face when I saw something moving behind the screen deeper in to the house. It had to be Jake.

"Sammy put me down, Jake's up, I've just seen him move surely I can just talk to him quickly now"

"No come on Babybell you're being silly now, Billy told you Jake's sleeping"

"He's not I saw something move it has to be him!" I started struggling now and felt myself beginning to get angry and my body vibrated in rage.

"Calm down Bella, I'm taking you home" he said through gritted teeth as I began to struggle more violently against him,

Just as we reached the door and the truck all I saw was red and next thing I knew I was jumping from Sams arms but when I landed on the ground I braced myself for face first impact, only to land gracefully but a lot lower to the ground than usual.

I looked around examining the shreds of clothing around me with a very confused look, I turned to see Sam and his two friends Jared and Paul staring at me in complete shock. I looked around at myself to see if I was showing too much skin or something only to be greeted with a snowy white paw as I lifted my hand to touch my face. I looked around wildly unsure of what was going on, I took off at great speed towards the forest before someone had me committed. As I ran I could feel my new body as I loped over fallen tree trunks and over rocks.

I soon came to a clearing with a stream and slowed considerably, moving over to catch a glimpse of my reflection. I looked on carefully at my new body which took on the form of a snow white wolf. I chuffed in exasperation at my reflection as I thought how much I look like a baby wolf rather than a full grown one. Why do I always have to be the baby in the family !

I heard a twig snap in the distance and crouched in to a stance preparing to bolt. I looked up and saw a black wolf walk carefully in to the clearing flanked by a silver and medium brown one. They looked like they were going to pounce at any given moment. I propelled myself forward and ran at full speed.

_'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! They're gonna eat me' _I thought frantically as I heard the path behind me being followed.

_"Bella slow down! You're going to get lost!'_ I could hear my cousin shouting but I couldn't stop, if he was in the woods looking for me then I'd best get these wolves away from here.

_'Bella please! We aren't going to hurt you, we can help'_ I heard him shout.

I saw a clearing up ahead and headed towards it as I heard another voice pipe in.

_'She thinks we're gonna eat her chief'_ – Jared

_'Bella, we're not going to eat you calm down'_ – Sam

_'I might'_ – Paul

I heard snickers from Jared and Paul at the comment but before anything else was said, Sam stopped me.

_'BELLA STOP NOW!'_ - Sam

I landed in the clearing, something in his tone forcing me to obey so I laid down on the ground with my head on my paws facing the way I'd come before shuffling back in to some of the longer grass, hoping for more protection.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the wolves coming closer, all three sets of eyes on me as I shuffled back and whimpered. The two flanking the larger wolf fell back as he came forward crouching down and shuffling along, much like I'd done myself.

_'Babybell?'_ - Sam

I looked up at the wolf in front of me unsure of what to do and already planning my escape route when I heard his voice. I looked carefully at his face and that was when I noticed a familiar flash in its eyes.

_'Sam?'_

_'Yes honey it's me, are you okay?' -_ Sam

He shuffled forward and nuzzled the side of my head with his muzzle as I whimpered, before looking me over trying to assess any damage.

_'Come on out of there so I can get a look at you, it's not everyday that your baby cousin joins the pack' _he suggested lightly

I shuffled carefully back out of the grass before coming to stand in front of the three wolves, Sam stepped back carefully to give me space before the other two, Paul and Jared walked around me in circles, assessing my wolf form, making me shy away from the scrutiny. I tried to lay down but felt a sharp nip on my leg making me yelp and spin around to find the culprit.

As I did I came face to face with a large silver wolf, easily twice the size of myself, maybe more, they all were. I narrowed my eyes at his mischievous expression and swiped my front paw forward like lightning, scratching his chest.

_'Don't nip me you ass!'_

_'Oh you're gonna regret that princess, I can assure you' _ - Paul

He began to growl and stalk forward slightly while I mirrored each forward step with one backwards until I bumped in to a the brown wolf. I turned my head to look up briefly as his expression mirrored Paul's.

_'Oh yeah, I can tell you'll brighten up pack life, no sense of self-preservation if you're gonna pick a fight with Paul pipsqueak' –_ Jared

He put his muzzle to my side and began to nuzzle it as Paul stalked closed to me. I growled at him lightly, sounding more like a puppy than anything else as they both just laughed. I tried to squirm back some more as Paul advanced but I felt a heavy paw on my back, flattening my to the ground.

Paul was close now, with his muzzle just to mine when Sam stepped in between them both, nudging me to get up with his nose.

_'Knock it off you two, you should know better than to be scaring her right now!' _Sam snapped at them _'Come on Bella, lets get you back so we can get you back to human and figure out what's going on'_

We walked back with me behind Sam and Paul and Jared behind me, taking every chance they could to push me along faster like a puppy learning to walk. We got back to the first clearing when Sam sat across from me and stared intently, Paul and Jared sitting close behind me.

I sat too, unsure of what to say until I head a startled voice.

_'Bells?' _– Jake

_'Jake? I thought you were sick, oh god Sam you have to cover for me, he can't see me like this' _I panicked and squished myself between Paul and Jared who were more than happy to shuffle closer, completely blocking me from view. I could vaguely hear smug comments being passed backwards and forwards between them.

I couldn't see anything except for the clearing ahead and the silver and brown until a giant russet coloured wolf stepped in to my line of vision and looked at me.

_'Aww Bells, look how cute you are!'_ he chuckled as he motioned for the other two to move and let me up.

_'Uh-uh Baby Alpha, you find your own pup to play with, this ones ours and I think we'll keep her, she's a bit feisty'_ – Paul

I growled lightly at the remark and got even more angry as he laughed at my attempt to sound menacing. I straightened myself up and bit his ear hard before running to Jake for cover.

_'Right that is it Princess, that's two fouls in half an hour, I think you need to be punished' _he stated and let an image of spanking run through the pack mind.

_'No way pervert! If you guys would all stop calling me cute and adorable this wouldn't be happening now would it'_

Jake was so big that I managed to find myself fully covered by his body seeking protection.

Sam finally gave up looking on and intervened with a menacing growl which had both wolves determining an aggressive stance.

_'Look you two, leave her be for now, she is pack and I will not have you threaten her while she's having a heart attack about phasing to wolf, got it?'_

_'Fine! Once more and she'll know about it though Sam, I mean it!'_ – Paul

Sam ignored the comment and turned to me, explaining that Jake had brought me shorts and a vest to put on and I should start to think human thoughts. I tried to calm myself thinking of anything and everything before I finally found myself lying naked on the forest floor with three of the four males looking at me open jaws.

Sam stood in front of me blocking me from view as I pulled the clothes on and noticed they left little to imagination. I began to feel a little disoriented in this stated and began to fall when I felt strong arms scoop me up and hold me to their chest. I looked up expecting Sam or Jake but instead I met the steady gaze of Paul. For a split second his eyes glazed over and flashed with some kind of emotion but before I could think about it he was back to his usual cocky self.

"That's right princess, falling at my feet already. Pack life is definitely gonna be fun with you around" he chuckled and held me tighter before following the others in the direction of home.


	3. Chapter 3

While we were walking home I kept trying to shrug Paul off but he just held tighter, chuckled to himself and exchanged amused looks with Jared. I managed to trip several times over rogue branches or stones, each time one of them would catch me before I fell. The last time I fell Jared scooped me up and began carrying me back. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow in a blatant 'what the fuck' gesture.

He laughed and looked down at me "Well it's not my fault you happen to be the clumsiest wolf in history now is it sweetheart?"

I heard booming laughter coming from both Sam and Jacob as they casually strolled up in front, both knowing that I'm a graceful as bambi in an ice rink. I began to slink my arms up and around Jared's neck so I didn't fall when I heard a growl come from Paul. I shot out of Jared's hold like I'd been burnt and fell to the floor.

I hauled myself up carefully and rushed forward to catch up with Jake and Sam leaving Jared and Paul to carry on whatever silent conversation they were having. Just as the trees were starting to thin I saw Billy still sat on the front porch waiting along with my dad.

Sam put his hand around my shoulders and steered me over to them. I sat down on the front porch step just in front of Billy's wheelchair and waited for someone to say something. Billy leant over and ruffled my hair affectionately while the pack all sat on the grass in front of us.

Charlie was the first to break the silence as curiosity got the better of him "I didn't think she would be at risk Billy, we didn't think it would happen"

He roughly pulled his fingers through his hair before dropping to the step next to me and pulling me to his side and resting his chin on my head "Are you okay baby? I know this must come as a big shock to you, I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd need to know"

"Come on daddy, I'm fine but how did you think you were going to explain Jake huh? Tell me Jake moved and an Billy got a dog?" I asked him, earning a few laughs from him and the pack.

I looked around them all sat lounging on the grass and questions came flooding in to my head all at once "Hey guys…how many people are in the pack? Is this it?" I asked quietly, directing my question more to Sam and Jake.

"We not enough for you Sweetheart?" Jared shot back quickly wiggling his eyes suggestively.

"Knock it off Cameron, you may be a wolf but I'm telling you bullets will still hurt even if it won't kill you !" my dad shouted pulling me a bit closer to his side.

"No Bella honey, we aren't it. There's also Embry and Quil but they're both working today, they should be back any minute. Apart from that we get the feeling a few younger ones may phase soon" Sam informed me.

"At least I won't be the baby of the pack if some younger ones phase" I grinned feeling quite smug.

Paul looked up and rolled his eyes as a smirk took over his face "No princess, I get the feeling you'll always be the baby in this pack"

I shot him a glare just as I heard two howls come from the woods. A couple of minutes later out came Embry and Quil.

Embry came up to me and kissed me on the cheek "Hey button, I didn't think you'd be round today, we've missed you recently" he the flopped to the ground with the rest of the pack completely oblivious.

Next I was dragged off the step by Quil who flung me around before giving me a big hug "Yeah Bella Bear, where you been ?!"

"I had to stay home coz Jacob was sick" I replied carefully, unsure what I was and wasn't allowed to announce before Sam got chance.

"Ohhh y-yeah" he stuttered as if he forgot he was meant to go along with the packs story for me. He dropped me to my feet, kissed my other cheek and then launched himself at Jacob who was lying on the floor with his eyes closed "You look a lot better now Jakey boy"

I laughed as they rolled around on the grass play fighting, Embry getting the odd swipe in as the went past.

Once they controlled themselves Sam stood up and sat on my other side on the porch step. He coughed to get everyone's attention and I noticed immediately everyone was sat up waiting.

"Well guys, you got here a little late to be honest, you missed out on all the fun this afternoon actually" Sam announced, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh man! Who'd you take a swipe out of this time Paul? We always miss the good stuff!" Quil complained.

I flicked my gaze over to Paul and raised an eyebrow questioningly, clearly he wasn't all bark and no bite like I thought.

"Actually, guys, it seems we have a new pack member amongst us" Sam continued between the chatter. I looked around noticing Quil and Embry with the eyes wide open, not so subtly nudging their heads towards me as if to gesture that Sam must have forgotten I was there.

Sam laughed and squeezed my shoulder gently "Don't worry about it guys, we filled Bella in this afternoon and I suggest you welcome your new pack sister"

Once again Quil and Embry were speechless until Paul hit them both in the back of the head mumbling something about staring.

Charlie broke the silence by nudging me lightly in the shoulder "Hey baby why don't you go and phase and show us all what you look like?"

"I dunno dad, I'm a bit nervous about doing it again, Sam was shocked I managed to get back to human this quickly in the first place"

"Oh come on honey, I just wanna see what you look like, plus I bet Quil and Em would like to see, wouldn't you guys?" Charlie prompted them and they agreed profusely.

Paul stood up, came over to the porch steps and swung me over his shoulder like a caveman. I pounded on his back as he led me towards the forest which earned me a sharp slap to my ass once we were out of sight.

He dropped me on to a tree stump and looked at me while I glowered at him "I told you if you crossed me again you'd get it princess, next time I won't be so nice now come on, you need to think about the wolf and what you look like as a wolf in order to phase. Go behind that tree strip and try it"

I walked behind the tree, stripped nervously, constantly trying to cover myself and thought about the wolf. Eventually after around 10 minutes of trying I felt the wolf take over and once again my form dropped to all fours.

I shook my fur out making sure to look my best when Paul's silver wolf slunk around the tree and snorted.

_'Come on babe, it's Embry and Quil not a fashion show, you're probably the subject of all their wet dreams in human form anyway without giving them ammo about your wolf"_

_'There's no harm in looking your best Paul' _I huffed.

He circled around me slowly, looking every bit the predator before using his muzzle to push me carefully to start walking.

'_No princess there definitely is not' _


	4. Chapter 4

I walked quietly beside Paul, adjusting to the whole pack mind thing again, trying to keep my thoughts as private as possible, however Paul was not showing the same courtesy.

I watched as his mind flicked through image after image as we walked. First his pack brothers and the brother bond and closeness he felt for them, then being the wolf that made him feel proud and a sense of belonging and finally I flickered across his mind when I had first returned to human form. As the image left his mind as fast as it came I caught a warmth along with fierce protectiveness before that was replaced as he flicked through images of school and other women.

I couldn't help but feel a strong jealousy but shrugged it off as we came closer to the yard. Why the hell would I be jealous of these women anyway, I barely know Paul !

'_No need to be jealous pretty girl…all you have to do is ask' _he said as he moved in closer to me and brushed his muzzle over the top of my head.

_'God ! Are there no secrets in this stupid pack!" _I sighed in frustration as we broke the tree line.

I took off in front across the yard and sat in front of my dad, Quil and Embry as they all took in my appearance.

_'Why don't you bark and wag your tail too?'_ Paul grumbled as he laid down between me and the rest of the pack.

I growled at him again and Embry and Quil fell to the floor around me in fits of laughter.

"Oh my god ! She actually sounds like a puppy!" Quil said as tears streamed down his face.

I huffed at him and flopped to my stomach sulking, clearly no ones taking me seriously as a wolf.

Embry recovered first before sitting next to me and stroking me softly on the head "We're sorry honey, we just didn't expect you to be so small. You are cute though and really soft" he soothed.

I heard Paul growling lightly beside me until Embry removed his hand. I shot him a curious look and he just shrugged me off.

"Hey Bells, you make one pretty wolf sweetie" my dad said as he too stroked my head lightly with no sound coming from Paul "You are a lot smaller than the guys though"

Sam stood up from the step and walked over "Come on guys, lets take little Babybell to Emily's for some lunch I'm sure she'll be happy to greet the newest pack member and we can answer some questions on the way."

I jumped to my feet still preening from the comments from Embry and my dad when Sam and they guys set off walking to the forest. Paul hung back with me whilst I waited for the others to strip and phase.

Once I could feel the presence of the other boys in my head Sam prompted me by telling me to meet them in the clearing. I looked at Paul to see him watching me, I crouched down low and watched him carefully.

_'Race ya?' _

_'Come on then but don't be a sore loser sweetheart' _Paul chuckled to himself.

My dad realizing what our plan was as Paul too fell in to a crouching position counted us down and as soon as he said go I was off like a shot with Paul lagging behind. I reached the clearing first and began doing a little victory lap in the middle of the clearing until Paul appeared and collided with me, both of us rolling to a stop.

_'Now who's being a sore loser darling?' _I taunted as he got up off me.

_'Yeah yeah, I let you win princess, don't be too smug' _he countered, clearly his ego had taken a beating.

I took of and stood next to Sam still relishing in my victory, he leant down and nudged my head softly _'That was pretty impressive honey, now we know what your special talent is. Come on lets get going, food will be ready by now'_

I trotted off beside Sam quietly as different images of me passed through the pack mind both in wolf and human form with some very unsavory feelings attached.

_'Will you guys learn to keep your filthy thoughts to your fucking selves?!' _– Paul

_'Dunno what your shouting at us for Pauly, you seem to have some pretty strong feelings going on in that head of yours' _– Quil

_'Yes Paul, care to explain those to us?' _– Sam

_'For fucks sake Sam, do you really wanna do this fucking thing now?!' _– Paul

I listened attentively to the debate going on and picked up pretty quickly that I was clearly the subject. I noticed the anger coming off Paul once Sam said his piece and I dropped back and walked in step with him, nuzzling his side gently. It wasn't until I felt his head nudge mine that I noticed the rage calming.

I looked up to catch his gaze on me _'You okay now?'_

_'Yeah I'm fine babe, just these perverts doing my head in' _he chuckled, instantly back to himself.

I didn't question any further but stayed by his side until we reached Emily's house. Sam had ran ahead with the rest of the guys who were presumably now inside filling themselves. Sam was stood on the porch holding a sundress while Emily was sitting on the step waiting for us to approach.

I walked faster and soon I was sat in front of Emily while she was brushing her fingers through my fur and cooing at me.

"Oh Sam, can we keep her?" she gushed while she looked up at him.

"No honey you can't keep Bella either as a wolf or in person, we've been over this" he chuckled as she always asked to keep me "Plus I think Paul here might have an issue with it"

Suddenly I felt a warm hand stroke from my head to my back causing an intense shiver.

"Yeah yeah Alpha, whatever" Paul shot back as he removed his hand and took his place beside Sam.

Emily looked up at them both questioningly and Paul dropped his gaze to me "Why don't you go and get dressed before there's no food left?" he said as he took the clothes from Sam and gave them to me.

I took them and took off in the direction of the woods. I sat on the floor and tried to block out everything else and think about human thoughts. A couple of minutes later had me walking out of the forest in just the sundress and pulling my hair up on my way across the yard.

I reached the porch and Emily swept me up in to a hug and smiled at me affectionately "We've missed you around here Bella baby" she cooed in a motherly tone.

"Yeah I missed you too Em" I looked around the three of them suspiciously "Someone gonna tell me what's going on?"

Emily pulled away and walked up the patio and in to the house "I'll go and fix you a plate of food sweetie but I think you should probably have a talk with Paul, come on Sam, leave them to it"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Please let me know how you guys are feeling about this story so far and an big thank you to my reviewers so far. You guys have been amazing !**

Paul and I watched Sam leave behind Emily and he flopped down on to the top step with his head in his hands. I took a seat on the step beneath him and touched his knee gently. I jumped at the electric pulse in my arm as soon as I touched him.

"You okay Paul? What's going on?" I asked him carefully trying to get a look at his face through his hands.

He sighed ran his fingers roughly through his hair "Yeah I'm okay, I just have some stuff to say and you need to let me get it all out before you say anything, okay?"

I put my legs up on the step and rested my back against the railing "Yeah, go ahead, I'm listening"

"Okay, Bella this is gonna be a lot to take in so just let me go with it. First off you obviously know all of the stories Billy tells at bonfires are true now. We are the wolves, Great Protectors of the Tribe. There's a lot of things that come with being a wolf like super hearing, strength and speed being some of them and the Tribe is our main focus. With me so far?" he asked cautiously.

I looked up and nodded briefly before leaning my head against his knee and draping my arm over his leg.

"Right, so there's this rare thing with wolves called imprinting. Imprinting is, um, where a wolf finds their, um, soul mate." he continued in a very nervous tone causing my heart rate to spike in panic, where the hell was this going?!

"When a wolf looks in to their imprints eyes for the first time it feels like gravity isn't holding them to the earth anymore but this woman, she's the only reason after that for their existence and they will do anything to keep them safe and happy."

I felt his hand brush the top of my hair and come to rest under my chin. He gently raised my face to meet his and brushed his thumb gently over it "What I'm kind of trying to say is that when I looked at you today I imprinted on you"

I watched him carefully as I tried to process what he said and what that meant for me now. Would I imprint? Did this make me his girlfriend now? Did I have a choice?

"Bella please say something, I'm dying over here" he said with the anxiety clear in his voice.

"I can't be your imprint" I responded quietly

"What do you mean you can't be my imprint?"

"I can't belong to you if I already belong to him can I?!"

I noticed the look of irritation flash across his face as he replied to my questions "Who the fuck is he Bella? You better not say that fuckers name!"

I looked away moving my head from his grasp and standing up from the step as he tensed up, I dropped my hand to my side and watched him carefully.

He looked up at me with rage in his face "If you want him then you can have him Bella because I don't want you" and he stormed in to the kitchen.

I followed him in to the house and Emily put a plate full of food in front of each empty space on the table along with a mug of my favorite tea. I smiled sadly and Emily grabbed me in to another big hug. I really do love that woman, she's like a mom to me. I kissed her cheek softly and took my seat between Embry and Jared as Paul took his at the other end of the table next to Sam.

I sat and ate quietly as they guys all laughed and joked. Once I'd finished eating as much as I could handle of the food I sat back and sipped my tea lost in my thoughts of being a wolf and the imprint. It was only when I felt a sharp nudge to my side that I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"What the hell was that for?!" I glared at Jared who was clearly the culprit but it was Sam who replied first.

"Bella honey, I think you need to eat a bit more, surely you're still hungry? Being a wolf means we eat nearly three times as much food as normal and you've barely touched your plate"

I looked down at the food on my plate and noticed myself that I'd not really eaten much, just pushed it around the plate a bit while I was thinking, hoping the others wouldn't notice as I always do.

I shrugged "I'm just not hungry, I've never eaten very much"

Jake raised a skeptical eyebrow and said "What Bells here really means is she doesn't eat very much anymore"

"What do you mean not anymore?!" Paul interjected suddenly with a snarl.

"What I mean is that Bella here barely eats anything anymore after the Cullens left" Jake supplied.

The whole table went quiet and I could feel the air around the table change and all six men began to shake and pulse with an energy. I pushed my chair back and went to remove my plate from the table and clean it and get away from them.

Paul was staring at me with a temper in his eye and he said Jared's name in a commanding tone to which he responded by placing a very firm hand on my shoulder and sitting me back down, placing the plate back in front of me and Emily warily eyed me as she placed a glass of water next to it.

I glared around the table and huffed, crossing my arms across my chest, refusing to give in to them. Everyone slowly returned to eating but I could tell that they were watching me from under there lashes, all except for Paul and Sam who were both fixing me with a fuming gaze.

"You can sit there and sulk all you want princess but if you don't eat on your own I'll sit you on my lap and force you" he said in a low tone which dared me to argue with him.

I looked to Sam for back up and he just gave me a slight nod, basically telling me he wouldn't stop him either. I sat there still ignoring them, sipping on my glass of water as the rest of the group ate. I sent a particularly dirty glare to Jacob for ratting me out.

I looked to Paul and met his eyes briefly "You don't want me so what do you care" I asked with a bitterness.

The noise of the chair scraping alerted me to Paul moving from his seat, my heart rate shot up as I grabbed my fork and began to eat. It was only after I'd eaten a few mouthfuls that he once again took his seat.

Once I'd forced my self to eat half the plate I stood up again and raised an eyebrow towards Paul, this time daring him to argue. When he said nothing I cleared the leftovers and washed my plate before moving in to the living room and curling up on my favorite arm chair with my book that was always present tucked away down the side.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the feeling of strong, warm arms lifting me from my seated position and I realized I must have dozed off while I was reading. I cracked my eyes open to find that it was Sam carrying me to the bedroom they always had set up for me in their house.

"Shh go back to sleep Bells, it's late" he whispered as he cuddled me closer, soothing me back to sleep. He placed me gently in to the bed and pulled the blankets up around me.

I tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep but I could hear Emily and Sam talking in the kitchen discussing the neglect of myself over the past few weeks since _he_ left me. It was Sam who found me in the woods and I know he was devastated when he found me, he thought I was dead.

They were talking quietly but I could hear every word they said, that they would have to keep an eye on me, make sure I ate and slept properly so I would not have night patrols until he felt I was better.

It was listening to them that I fell asleep once more and blackness clouded my mind. I woke up screaming for help just as Sam came barreling in to the room, ready to fight the threat. I was bolt upright in bed, tears streaming down my face and once he was sure I was alone in the room he came to comfort me. He sat down on the bed pulling me to his side and rocking me whilst I sobbed.

He laid me back down in the bed and covered me up once more as I heard a loud bang and Emily talking to someone in the kitchen. Sam kissed my forehead and told me to get some rest before he too went to the kitchen assuring someone that I was fine and it was only a nightmare. I strained my ears to hear who but a tugging in my chest alerted me that Paul was here.

After our extremely awkward conversation I was very sure I didn't want to see him while I was like this and even if I did I had no idea what I would say. I laid in the bed exhausted but sleep did not come to me again as thoughts whirled around my head and the tugging of my chest persisted.

Once the clock hit 6am I woke up and showered, pulling on fresh clothes from my room and heading to the kitchen for some seriously strong coffee to pull me through the day. Once I had my mug in town I curled up in my chair and pulling my book from the side once again.

"I don't see any food to go with that coffee Bella" said a gruff voice, it wasn't until I heard Paul that I was even aware of his presence. The sudden intrusion to my peace forcing me from my seat and coffee sloshing over the side to the floor.

I looked up at him in frustration and narrowed my eyes at his amused expression "For Gods sake Paul, you couldn't have made it clear you were hear with scaring the shit out of me?!"

"It's not my fault you don't pay attention to your surroundings now is it?" he countered "Anyway, stop avoiding the question, do you want me to go and make you something to eat myself?"

"No I do not! All I want is some coffee and some peace after an awful nights sleep, okay?" I practically growled at him, returning to the kitchen to refill my mug and to look for Emily's cleaning supplies.

"You are eating something before you do anything else Bella" he stated confidently from his place blocking the door back to the kitchen.

Rolling my eyes at him I pulled myself up on the kitchen counter and sipped my coffee whilst taking in the view of the forest from outside. Emily and Sam both arrived in the kitchen around half an hour later taking in the stand off currently taking place in their kitchen.

Sam kissed my cheek first and wrapped his around me in a warm gesture "Morning Babybell. You sleep okay?"

I smiled up at him and forced myself to nod while taking another sip of the coffee. Paul snorted but didn't say anything.

Sam glanced up to the wolf blocking the kitchen taking in his unimpressed expression lying on his face. He then put his thumb under my chin and raised my eyes to meet his which were currently dancing with mischief "What have you done to piss Paul off this early in the morning?"

I giggled at him, knowing he was clearly trying to rile up the man even further "I dunno Sammy, I thought I didn't do mornings but he takes the biscuit. I'd hate to wake up to that grumpy face every morning"

Paul growled warningly and the whole kitchen burst in to laughter at how easy he is to wind up. Emily kissed my cheek and topped up my coffee, clearly the rough night I had displayed on my face. She handed my an apple and I knew better than to argue with her, preferring to test the wolf than her temper.

"So Bells what do you plan to do today?" Emily asked me as she took a seat at the kitchen table leaving me to prepare breakfast for the pack.

"Um, I guess I should probably go back to school before I get any further behind"

"That's a good idea honey, I think you should maybe mention it to Sam though because he spoke to your dad about a couple of things last night"

I plated up and placed them down with a pitcher of orange juice at the table before announcing to Sam and Paul that food was ready and as if they knew also Jacob, Quil and Embry all piled through the door to take a seat after kissing my cheek on the way past.

I took a seat at a smaller plate while keeping an eye on the place left to be filled by Paul. Everyone had walked past the breakfast arranged in a smiley face and were all waiting for his reaction. He sat down, took in the plate, and looked to me with a raised eyebrow before once again the kitchen was filled with booming laughter from each of the boys. He just shook his head and began to eat it but I could see the small smile on his face.

"So Bells, Em says you're going back to school today?" Sam questioned as I collected the empty plates.

"Yeah, no point in getting any further behind is there"

"No, it's definitely good news that you want to but we've got a slight problem"

"What's up Sammy? Oh god I've missed to much haven't I? Am I going to have to do another year" I asked quickly as panic bloomed through my body.

"No honey, nothing like that, Charlie spoke to them last week and they're sure you'll be fine. It's just that Forks isn't really our land…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have a treaty in place with the Cullens which mean that we can't intrude on their land without prior permission and they can't come to the Rez"

I pushed myself up on to the counter next to where Paul was standing, pulling in the calm that radiated from him before looking back to Sam.

"So what does that mean Sam? I've gotta go to school and as much as I love it here I'm gonna have to go home"

"I spoke to Charlie last night and he thinks it would be best it you stayed here with me and Em honey and he got you transferred to the Rez school with the guys, you have to go to the main office but you'll have another year before you graduate now because the curriculum is different here"

I dropped my head back until it hit the cupboard behind and groaned to myself, rubbing my hands over my face in frustration.

Jake was the first to come over to me, eying Paul wearily as he pulled my hands from my face "What's wrong Bells? You get to hang out with me all day, how can that not be a good thing?" he asked as he flashed me my favorite smile.

"Yeah Bells, this works well for us coz we get to turn up with a total hottie and it works well for you because you get to hang out with us hunks. Win win situation Bella Bear" Quil piped in as he winked at me.

"It's not that you guys, clearly I'll be the envy of all the ladies" I giggled as they all puffed out their chests in pride and Paul rolled his eyes beside me and huffed at the clear flirtation going on with the other boys. I unconsciously settled my hand on his shoulder and this time he was the one preening from the attention.

"It's just that I hate being the new girl you guys, when I started at Forks it was like I was a shiny new toy to be played with, it was awful!" I said, distaste for the idea clear in my voice.

"Well it's too late for worries now Button, we're gonna have to go before we're late" Embry stated walking to me and pulling me down from the counter and throwing an arm around my shoulder "You can sit in the front since you're a damn sight better to look at than these guys"

He steered me out to the car and opened the passenger side door of his car for me whilst Jake and Embry followed with a tote bag from Emily for my new books and a jacket. I took them gratefully and we took off towards the school.


	7. Chapter 7

We pulled up in the school parking lot around 15 minutes later and I could already feel the eyes watching me. The guys left the car and a swarm of women seemed to flock to the car, pawing each man in turn and vying for affection.

I steeled myself and got out of the car closing the door and leaving the guys to their women and heading towards the main office. I hadn't even noticed that I had company until I felt 3 guys surround me, two on one side and one on the other.

I turned to the first boy walking next to me and he met my eyes with a friendly warmth "Hey Bella" he grinned as I looked over his face taking in the familiar feature before realizing that little Seth Clearwater wasn't so little anymore.

"Hey Seth" I grinned back as he pulled me in to his side for a hug before letting go. I then flickered my attention to the two guys on my other side who were openly eying me up and down appreciatively, both with dark eyes.

I looked back to Seth and he smiled sheepishly "Sorry Bella, this is Collin and Brady, they're friends of mine. Guys this is Bella, be nice" he warned before saying he had to go and jogging off to a group of guys who seemed to be waiting for him.

I carried on towards the main office trying to avoid the guys to my left when one moved to my other side and flung his arm around my shoulders "Hey baby, how do you feel about meeting up after school for a little one on one study time?" he asked in a husky voice.

I tried to extract myself from his arm unsuccessfully "Um, no I don't think so, I kinda have a lot going on at the minute"

"Oh come on, I'm sure you could make a little time for me couldn't you?" he pressed pulling me tighter to his side.

I rolled my eyes and racked my brain for a firmer rejection for the boy which wouldn't completely offend him when I felt a warm arm snake around my waist pulling me in the opposite direction.

I looked up to find Quil with his arm around me and a smile on his face as Jake and Embry slapped each guy round the back of the head, making it clear I was off limits. Great, first day and already I have three heavily muscled bodyguards.

I looked up down at the arm encircling my waist and then back to Quil raising an eyebrow in question as to why he hadn't moved it. He chuckled and looked down at me, kissing the top of my head "Well, can't have other guys pawing you now can we and like I said I get to walk in to class with a hottie on my arm"

I giggled at his antics and let him lead me through the door of the main office and up to the front desk where Embry was already charming the reception staff "Yep, this is her Mrs. Cope" he said as he gestured to me.

The woman looked me over and smiled brightly "Hello Miss Swan, it's good to have you with us. I've given Embry the work you'll need to catch up, your timetable and map and he's kindly offered the services of himself and these other lovely young men to show you around so everything is all set up, here's your pass and if you could just sign this for me you can go to your first class"

I smiled at the other woman, signed the form she gave me and headed off to my first class with three puppies on my tail.

First lesson was English Literature and I flew through it answering the questions asked of me and surprising the tutor no end as they expected me to be as uninterested as the three sleepy guys surrounding me.

Finally after other endless classes, five date offers and being forced to eat lunch I welcomed the comfort of Embry's car and I closed my eyes to the non-stop chatter of the guys. I awoke slightly to warm arms removing me from the car and taking me in to the house. I cracked an eye open to see Jake laying me on the couch and Emily covering me gently.

"Sorry Jake, I guess going back to school must've took it out of me" I said as I began slipping back in to the realms of sleep.

"Don't worry Bells, just have a nap and you'll feel better" he soothed as sleep took me once more.

I rolled over expecting to feel the soft of the cushion under my head but instead I felt a hard body, breathing deeply. I sat up slightly and took in Paul who had joined me on the sofa and appeared to be asleep. I looked around the room, my eyes settling on the clock when I realized it was 1am.I must have slept right through. I started to move when I felt a heavy arm grip around my stomach.

"Shh go to sleep babe, it's okay I'm here" he mumbled making it clear he was still asleep.

I shifted again trying to get up, the arm locked around me like a steel cage giving me no choice as to moving so I gave up. I laid my head back down making myself comfortable and drifted back in to slumber with the aid of the heart beat below my ear lulling me.

I woke up the next morning with Paul completely wrapped around me feeling completely rested for once. I tried carefully to extract myself from him, a bit unsure as to what anyone would say if they caught us like this. I managed to free my legs and arms and I just had to move his arm from my stomach. I lifted his hand carefully and this time I was able to free it from me.

I sat on the edge of the couch gathering my bearings when I looked up to his face, drinking in his ruggedly beautiful features that were so relaxed with sleep. As smile crossed my face when I realized he looked peaceful and balance instead of his cocky usual self.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare princess?" he questioned, cracking and eye open and a devilish smirk crossing his face.

"I just wondered how I managed to get my own personal teddy bear" I countered quickly, hoping he'd feel caught out.

He just chuckled and said "Well, who am I to remove a sleeping woman from my bed beautiful?"

"Your bed? What? I thought you had your own house?"

"I do, I just don't wanna be there right now and Sam said I could take the couch since the beds are all occupied. However, after that sleep last night I might need to start sharing" he stated wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed at his antics and swatted him playfully on the arm "Behave Paul, not every woman will fall for your charms you know"

"As long as you do princess, I'm golden" he shot back before standing up from the sofa and padding to the kitchen. I watched him go before thinking through the many thoughts going through my head.

I can't believe I slept all night with Paul. What on earth would Edward think? He'd be appalled that's what he'd think. Oh my god what if Alice saw it happen? Well would he care at all, he left me? He has no say on who I do and don't sleep with coz it's clearly not going to be him!

I was snapped out of my iternal debate of how bad I feel to a warm mug being pressed to my hand insistently.

"You think to much sweetheart, here's your coffee and I brought you something else" he said in a low voice, leaving a plate on the arm of the sofa before sitting with his own.

I looked at the plate and then back to him finding him studying me before nodding his head towards the plate. Not wanting to argue and break the good mood I was in I picked up a slice of toast and nibbled on it, returning to me earlier musings.


	8. Chapter 8

I got home from school that afternoon utterly frustrated. I walked in to the house, slammed the door shut and dumped the bag on the ground. I stormed in to the kitchen to find Emily, Paul and Sam sat at the kitchen table.

I huffed and dropped in to the seat next to Paul and slumped my head roughly to the table in frustration and let out a roar of irritation. I felt Paul's hand brushing through my hair and I took the comfort greedily.

"Whats wrong princess? Bad day?"

"I swear to god if one more guy hits on me or feels me up asking me if I wanna try dark meat coz they'd like some vanilla I'm gonna punch them so hard in the balls they won't be having kids" I grumbled.

I felt Paul's hand stop and the table begin to shake. I lifted my head from the table to look at him and before I knew what I was doing my hand was rubbing soothing circles on his back. The shaking ceased immediately and he pulled me on to his lap sniffing me carefully.

He tickled me as sniffed my neck and I giggled and squirmed in his lap "Paul what are you doing? It tickles!"

Emily placed a cup of tea in front of me and whispered "Just sit still sweetie, he's checking you for scents of other males he sees as a threat. If you don't let him he'll go nuts"

I took the cup of tea gratefully and tried to sit still. It wasn't until I felt him nibbling on my shoulder I realized he was just milking the attention. I put the cup down, turned and tapped him on the nose "Bad dog!"

Sam and Emily burst in to peals of laughter while Paul looked at me with that cocky smile "I just couldn't resist with you being so good and sitting still like Mommy Wolf told you to pup. Plus I wanted to try a little bit of vanilla for myself."

I made to stand and his arms locked around me, one on my waist and one stroking carefully through my hair. I melted in to his embrace like I'd lost my mind completely. He handed me my cup and I sat there with him while Emily started to prepare dinner.

Paul took the cup from my hand a while later and placed it gently on the table.

"Come on sweetheart. We have to go run patrol before dinner"

"But I'm sleepy Paul" I pouted, hoping to work this imprint thing in my favor for once.

"Nice try babe, we're going to patrol and when we get back you're gonna sit and eat dinner. Don't think I have forgot about you sleeping through dinner last night when I wasn't here."

"God, why the hell did the wolf spirits give me an overprotective prick when Emily gets Sam!" I grumbled.

He grabbed my upper arm, holding just tightly enough to make it clear not to struggle "For the same reason they gave me the most danger prone thing they could, I protect and look after what's mine with my life. If you want things to change just make my job a bit easier and stop fighting me."

He dropped my arm from his grasp and reached his hand up to gently brush my cheek. He dropped a small kiss to my forehead and headed out of the door. I followed him out still thinking over his words. Was I fighting him? Why was I fighting him? Because of _him_? Because I can?

I stripped in the forest and thought about the wolf in order to phase. Within minutes I was phased and following the familiar silver beast along a forest trail. He was telling me the way, showing me the countless times he'd followed it.

_'You'll never be patrolling on your own, its not how we do things around here and Sam doesn't want you doing night patrols so you're off the hook with the patrolling after dark'_

I heard his words but it was more like background noise to all of the thoughts now running through my head.

_'BELLA!'_

I jumped as Paul's loud voice boomed through the pack mind _'What?'_

_'Have you listened to a fucking thing I've just told you?!'_

_'Yeah…um…patrol alone and in the dark. Got it'_

I carried on in front of him while he stood staring at me. I was back to my thoughts once again when I heard the growl rip through him and felt him collide with my body at a painful force.

_'You think that fuckin' hurt little girl? What dya think it'll feel like when a leech rips you apart?'_

_'Ouch, Paul that hurts, get off'_

He pulled off me with one more menacing growl and continued on in front.

_'Pay a-fucking-ttention !'_

I huffed, got up and followed on a way behind. I was back in my own thoughts once more when I walked right in to him. I looked up and he was in a defensive position crouched low and snarling.

I finally realized what was happening when I could smell the sickly sweet smell of vampire.

_'Get behind me NOW!'_

I took up a similar position just behind him and followed with my nose to the ground following the trail as Paul had told me to do. I followed by Paul watching his moves when I heard the trees above us rustle. My head whipped up and there she was.

_'Victoria!'_

Paul dropped to the ground growling while she watched us intently whilst tentatively sniffing the air.

"Well well well, smells like we meet again Isabella, bit furrier than last time we spoke" she stated in that voice that draws you in.

I let out a growl which sounded a lot more menacing than I thought it would.

"You should smell awful, ya know being a dog an all but for some reason you still smell so sweet"

She leaned closer and breathed in deep with a satisfied smile on her face.

"I wonder if you still taste as good"

After that she jumped at me as Paul made a leap for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Victoria was faster than Paul and tackled me to the ground with a harsh force, her nails splitting the skin of my side like an orange. I yelped at the pain and managed back to my feet launching at her with the adrenaline building in my system. I grabbed her hand with my teeth and managed to twist it off, the metallic noise grating against my ears.

Once Victoria had floored me Paul quickly howled for back up and waited for an opportunity to strike where I wouldn't be hurt. He hauled himself at her as I broke apart with her hand. She managed to dodge him and scramble up the tree, flinging herself from tree to tree. We followed her, Paul throwing his massive form in to the tree to throw her off balance every once in a while with no such luck.

I felt Sam phase in around 5 minutes in to the chase closely followed by Jake and Jared.

_'Paul, what's going on?' – Sam_

_'Sam it's that red head fucker again, took a pretty bad swipe out of Bella's side. Seems they've met before' – Paul_

_'Bella! What the fuck?!' – Sam_

_'It's a long story Sam, I'm fine by the way' _I mentally rolled my eyes, keeping my gaze fixed on to the red of the trees. We reached the trees and Paul began to push himself faster.

_'If she reaches the cliffs we've lost her' – Jared_

_'I'm almost there' – Paul_

We reached the cliff edge just in time to see Victoria haul herself over the edge. We looked over the edge watching for her hair to surface. Once it did she turned her head upwards and grinned "I'll be back for you Isabella, a mate for a mate remember" and then she was gone.

Paul let out a frustrated howl in to the air as we lost out prey which seemed to be becoming a pattern if the pack mind was anything to go by. Sam and Jared caught up to us on the cliffs, Sam instantly at my side snuffling for injury.

_'I'm fine Sam, it's just a scratch' _

_'Come on Bells, lets go get Emily to look at it' _he said as he began turning away but my thoughts were firmly with that of the silver wolf who had still not moved and was staring out at the waves.

I slipped over to him and rubbed my head against his front leg to catch his attention. He was stuck in that trance like state.

_'Paul?'_

No response.

_'Paul?' _I tried again with no response.

I lifted my head to his and began to lick his muzzle affectionately with little more response that his eyes closing. I was close to tears now with the belief that he was mad at me and began to beg.

_'Paul honey, I'm going back to see Em now to get cleaned up now. Will you come?'_

A twitch but nothing major and I sighed as I followed Sam.

_'You know where to find me if you want to' _I said as I followed and showed him a picture of my room at Sam's through the pack mind as I followed silently behind Sam. He gently nudged my head in silent support before we reached the cottage.

I phased back silently, slipped on my dress and trudged through the back door only for Emily to drop the vase she was holding and gasp at the sight of me. She pulled me close, tears falling from both our eyes now for different reasons and she stroked through my hair.

"Are you okay Bella baby what happened?" she said as she tried to control herself.

"Just got caught by a Vamp Em, could you look at it for me please?"

She pulled away and dragged me off to the bathroom and asked me to sit up on the counter. I slipped up on to it and pulled my dress up to below my breasts exposing the gash. I flinched at she treated the wound and then covered it with a large bandage to keep it clean.

She pulled me in to my room and helped me dress in to a pair of oversized sweats which I think were Pauls and a black tank top of my own before leading me to the kitchen to eat. She sat me at the table silently with a mug of tea before preparing a chicken pasta bake. Sam came in to the room and kissed Emily before moving to me and pulling me to his side and kissing my head, inhaling my scent.

"Are you okay Babybell?" he whispered. I nodded my head, not trusting myself not to cry if I were to talk.

"I thought we'd lost you for a minute, I was so damn scared. I just didn't know what to think, Paul's head was full of terror and rage" he mumbled against my hair. I hugged him back to me.

"Love you Sammy"

"Love you too Babybell, so much"

He moved to give me some space to eat as Emily placed a portion of food in front of me. I ate the food silently, constantly trying to block the days events, especially the sting of rejection as Paul didn't come back with me. I had no idea where he was and I was terrified hoping he'd be okay.

Once I finished my food I cleaned my plate and excused myself to my bedroom after saying good night. Desperate to see Paul if he came I stayed up completing my homework for the next two weeks to keep myself busy. I packed my bag again when I'd completed it with still no sign. I re-organised my bag twice and then moved on to my room so there was no mess before finally giving up and climbing in to bed.

It seemed like hours past drifting in and out of consciousness before I heard the door crack open. I jolted up and looked to the door finding Sam's sympathetic face.

"Sorry Bells, I didn't mean to wake you, I was just checking in" he whispered.

I nodded my head before speaking "Have you heard from him Sam?"

"No sweetie, I'll let you know if I do. I'm going on patrol now but Quil is gonna stay right outside your door"

I nodded once again and returned to lying down. Once again slipping in to unconsciousness as I heard Quil sniffling under my door, probably dying to reconnect after my injury.

Around 3am I heard the door crack again but ignored it believing it to be Sam checking in once again but this time the person entered the room and slipped in to the bed behind me before pulling me close to a hard muscled chest.

"Paul?" I whispered groggily.

"Yeah babe it's me" he soothed as he stroked my hair "Go back to sleep baby, I'm right here"

With those words I fell asleep content in his arms but with thousands of questions flying around my head.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke the next morning to snuggled to a warm, hard chest. I took a deep breath and Paul's scent filled my head causing my heart to swell with the pure emotion. I lifted my head slightly and found his piercing gaze already on me.

"Hi" I whispered, unsure how he was feeling about last night.

"Hi"

"Are you okay?" I was worried now, he was usually more confident than this.

"Yeah, how's your side?"

"It's healing, painful but it's getting there. Em fixed me up so I should be fine"

"Good" he began to move around like he was going to leave so I clutched him to my like a life support.

"Please don't leave me" I whimpered with tears escaping my eyes "I'm so sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I thought you were maybe mad at me about yesterday. You didn't come back"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"That's hardly the point is it Paul!" I shot up out of bed and stormed to the kitchen to find no one else was up yet.

"BELLA! Do NOT walk away from me little girl!" he growled menacingly

"Don't fucking tell me what to do! I am sick of this shit. Meant to be everything I need in my life but where the fuck were you last night when I was hurt and I needed you? Huh? Where were you when I cried myself to sleep? Where were you when I made myself sick worrying about you? Off fucking another chick Paul? That's what you do best isn't it?!"

I turned to face him now, my form shaking with silent sobs and my hand clenched over my mouth to stop anything more leaving my mouth. I took one look at his face and the shock and hurt I saw there had me sinking to the floor in a heap.

A few minutes later I heard the slamming of the back door followed by Emily and Sam rushing to the kitchen. They'd obviously heard everything I said. I couldn't find it in me to care that I was harsh. He fucked up and I don't even get an explanation. Well fuck him!

Sam pulled me up off the floor like I was a small child and cradled me in his lap as I willed my tears to subside in enough time for me to not look a total mess for school. I finally managed to stop crying and pulled myself away from Sam to go get ready for school.

"You don't need to go to school today Babybell, I'll phone you in" he said to me softly.

"No it's okay Sammy I need the distraction"

"Okay, come get some breakfast when you're ready" he kissed the top of my head softly and left.

I hauled myself up to the stairs and jumped in the shower. When I was dried and my hair was in a messy bun I put on a pale denim skater style skirt, a white tank with a black sequin hoody over and matching black sequin hi-tops. I headed downstairs to eat breakfast with the guys before school.

They all piled in kissing me cautiously on the cheek and pulling me in to gently embraces. I sat with them to eat breakfast and we chatted about useless stuff until it was time to go.

"Come on Bells, I'm driving today and I have a shotgun seat reserved just for you" Jake said with a wink before taking my hand and leading me out of the house towards the car.

We pulled up to school and the boys ushered me over to the picnic bench we usually sit at and a few of their other friends came over including Leah who was quickly becoming my best friend.

"How's it going Bells?" she smiled as her and Seth approached us both pulling me in to a tight hug.

"Ugh, don't even ask Lee!"

"Us dickhead males" Quil interjected "I've told you Bells, I'll be yours anytime sweetheart"

I rolled my eyes at him and Leah looked at me with her "you better spill right now" stare.

"It's nothing Lee, come on guys, we've got English"

"Not for another 15 minutes! Spill. Right. Now"

Embry helped me out with the conversation starter " **cough** Paul **cough**"

"Thanks Em, real sweet"

"Paul? Paul who? You don't mean Paul as in Lahote?!" Leah screeched

"Yep the one and only unfortunately"

"Oh Bells honey you need to make up with that fine fine man!"

"He's a jerk Lee! He should apologise to me!"

I managed to skirt around the issue and tell Leah the bar minimum for the rest of the day. We were just leaving for the day when I found him waiting for me leaning against him black motorbike looking unbelievable in low slung dirty denim jeans, a tight black tee, black combat boots, leather jacket, aviators and sexy bed head hair.

I was stood next to Leah completely gawking at the perfection in front of me, most girls in the parking lot mimicking us. All the guys weren't keen but Quil, Jake and Embry all went over to high five him and talk giving me more staring time.

I was about to walk towards him when I felt a large hand spread across my back in a possessive gesture and hot breath across my ear "How about me and you get out of here? You are looking particularly edible today"

I looked up in to the dark eyes of Brady and I simply said no and tried to pull away from him.

"What do you mean no? You're single! You are virgin baby? Coz I can make it real nice for you" he whispered once more.

"I said no because I am NOT interested, got it?" I set across the parking lot towards Paul who's eyes were now burning a hole through my head.

I was halfway there when once again he blocked my way, this time trying to press himself in to me so I didn't have a choice. He was slowly leaning in when I felt myself snatched away. Quil was gripping me around the waist tightly as Paul spun Brady round to face him.

"Can I help you?" he growled.

"No but she sure can" Brady grinned

"I don't think so fucker, touch my girl again and I'll make mincemeat of your face. Got it?"

"I don't think she's your girl, she wants me to fuck her, I can tell" and those were the words that snapped Paul's control and he gave him a swift right hook dropping him to the ground. He then put a foot on top of his ribs and spoke to him in an eerily calm voice.

"I'm telling you, you touch what is mine again and I will kill you"


	11. Chapter 11

I threw myself at Paul and he caught me, pulling me tight to his body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my head in the crook of his neck. He put his hand on the back of my head cradling me to him before I pulled away.

I looked at him, tears running down my face as I stared at his perfect face. We stayed that way for minutes before he broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry baby. I pushed you away last night because I was terrified. I've never had to think about anyone else and now I have you. You're so perfect I can't bear for one tiny little mark on your skin and when she got you.." he trailed off before looking down.

I put my hand under his chin and pulled his head back up until his eyes met mine "I'm sorry too honey, I'm sorry I've been pushing you away too. I guess it took us a threat to our relationship to realize what we have."

He nodded and flashed me a weak version of his smile. I didn't like Paul like this, he was dominant, he was confident, he was cocky and he was perfect that way. Right now he was unsure of himself, nervous, broken and barely holding on.

I looked in to his eyes, looking for his emotions before telling him the one thing I was sure of "I love you Paul" I whispered before crashing my mouth to his.

At first he was unresponsive through shock but once he kissed me back after a few seconds and I was in heaven. This man was all mine. I threaded my fingers in to his short hair and pulled making his head tilt. I licked his bottom lip and he gladly opened his mouth to me. I had intended to keep control of the kiss but Paul gave me no choice and he won our battle for dominance, his tongue slowly tracing mine before he pulled away biting my bottom lip gently as he did.

"I love you too Princess" he smiled "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist"

I rolled my eyes giggling at him before I was interrupted by a cough from behind me. I turned to find Leah watching me clearly waiting to be introduced. Paul smirked at me pecking my lips before dropping me to the floor and slipping his arm around my shoulder as I slipped mine around his back and snuggled in to his side.

"Leah, this is Paul, my um –"

"Boyfriend" Paul cut me off offering her a wink that made her giggle like a school girl.

"Paul, this is Leah my friend"

"BEST friend" she corrected before smiling back at him "Nice to meet you Paul, I've heard SO much about you"

"Oh really?" he asked raising his eyebrow to look at me and I burrowed my head in to his chest in embarrassment.

"Yep, she tells me everything"

"Is that so? Well you'll have to excuse us Leah because we have to get going" he said as Leah hugged me goodbye whispering for me to phone her with the details later which made me even more embarrassed because there was no way Paul didn't hear.

He led me over to his motorbike handing me a black glitter helmet with my name on which made me smile "When did you get this?"

"Had it on order for a while and went to pick it up today. I knew you'd want to go on the bike soon and Sam point blank refused to let you go with no helmet despite your shifter status" he said with a roll of his eyes.

I pulled the helmet on carefully and Paul tightened the strap for me, kissing my nose when it was right. I waited for him to get on the bike and steady is as I followed after him wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

"Where are we going?"

"We need your help, two kids phased today"

"How old?"

"12" he replied grimly before taking off at full speed towards the home.

We pulled up ten minutes later and I ran upstairs to pull a sundress over my head. I kissed Emily on the cheek on my way past and I headed for the forest where my silver wolf was already phased and waiting.

I stripped to phase and saw Paul trying to peek behind the tree. When I finally managed to let the wolf take over I was confronted with Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jakes voices along with two new ones.

_'Thank god you're here Bells! Come on quick honey we need your help' _Sam said with a panicked tone.

_'There's a girl one?!'_ one of the new voices said nervously.

_'Yeah we told you about Bella'_ Jake replied frustrated.

_'Well I thought she'd be a normal chick' _the voice huffed.

I neared their position with Paul hot on my tail _"All of you shut up! You guys aren't helping by panicking. Also I'm a perfectly normal chick thank you very much!'_

I stepped in to the clearing and the others moved to show two smaller wolves, one grey with brown spots and one russet like Jake with dark brown legs. I lay down on my stomach and shuffle towards them.

_'Hey guys, I'm Bella and this is Paul. What are your names?'_

_'Brady'_

_'Collin'_

_'You guy okay?'_

_'Yeah it's just a big shock I guess' - Brady_

_'Yeah I can understand that'_

I talked to the quietly for a while until Collin had inched closer and closer to me until he was pressed in to my side with his head leaning on my front paw. I smiled at the gesture and nuzzled the top of his head. Brady was a bit more reluctant but move in to the same position on my other side taking any comfort I could offer.

_'You guys ready to phase back now? I got some cookies at home with your name on em if you do'_

_'Yeah but we don't know how' – Brady_

_'Well how about my Paul here shows you huh?_ I asked with a wolfy smile and a lick to both of the muzzles. Paul stalked over with his confident air about him and began explaining phasing.

I stood up and headed back home to wait for them, pulling my dress on as I went. Not even 2 hours had gone by before Paul was through the door with the rest of the pack hot on their heels.

"That was quick guys" I said with a proud smile and handed them each a plate of cookies.

"Yeah, they wanted to know where you'd gone so I told em if they phased they could see you again" Paul replied with a grin.

I kissed him softly "Tut tut Mr Lahote, I didn't think bribery was your style"


End file.
